Hanté par l'amour
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Il était en train de devenir fou, il en était certain. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées dans sa vie récemment, tellement de choses qui avaient tout chamboulées. Personne ne revient après la mort et plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il baissa le regard pour observer le gouffre face à lui. Mathieu prit une grande inspiration et sauta. Antoine prit une grande inspiration et sauta.


.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour mon OS « Hanté par l'amour » un Matoine qui au passage, est une deathfic ^^ (Désolé pour ceux qui aiment les fins joyeuses)_

J'étais en voyage scolaire en Grèce comme je l'avais déjà annoncé précédemment, c'est pour cela que je ne sort cet OS que maintenant. Ceux qui me suivent sur Instagram auront pu voir les photos dans ma Story ^^  
Enfin bref, vous avez vu le dernier live du Curry club ? (Evidemment, il est sorti il y a quelques semaines maintenant xD) Et comment avez-vous trouvé leur dernier sketch, "vrai ou faux" ? Moi je l'ai adoré, je pense que c'est un de mes préférés ! (Je trouve que l'intrigue serait parfaite pour un rp 3)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour m'améliorer ! :)**

.

.

 **RAPIDE ANNONCE**

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~ Hanté par l'amour ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Le vent soufflait, bruyant et menaçant sur les bras nus du jeune homme, perché sur le haut d'un immeuble imposant qui surplombait la ville. Ses yeux bleus, durs comme la pierre et imperturbables, fixaient le paysage droit devant lui, prenant de haut la population, les jugeant de son air hautain. Ses cheveux châtains trempés par la pluie, humides de sueur, collaient à ses tempes, alors que quelques mèches rebelles volaient par moment autours de sa tête. Le vacarme caractéristique des grandes villes résonnait autours de lui, l'enveloppant dans des bruits de klaxon, de pas, d'éclat de voix, de vrombissement de moteur ou encore de la pluie qui tapait sur les vitres des habitations. Ici, tout était gris. Gris et terne, le ciel, les nuages, les immeubles et autres maisons. Même les habitants semblaient gris, de là où était perché le jeune adulte. Son t-shirt blanc trempé collait à ses larges épaules, laissant paraitre à travers le tissu humide presque transparent à cause de la pluie, son dos droit. Ses pieds posés sur le rebord d'un petit muret longeant le toit, il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux un instant, pour se calmer. Il était à la fois terriblement serein, terriblement calme, mais bouffé par une haine et une rage qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir, qui le consumait de l'intérieur, lentement puis de plus en plus, comme le début d'un feu de forêt. Le bout de ses chaussures couvertes de terre plongées dans le vide, il rouvrit ses paupières et baissa la tête pour observer le gouffre de plus de quinze mètres face à lui entre l'immeuble sur lequel il était perché et celui d'en face, insouciant. Il observa longuement le macadam humide tout en bas, inspira lentement alors que l'odeur du béton mouillé emplissait ses poumons._

 _Il n'y avait rien ici, plus rien qui ne pouvait le retenir ou l'aider. Il n'était pas en manque d'attention, juste un peu dépressif sur les bords, peut-être ? Il ne savait pas, il n'était jamais allé voir un psy ou un médecin, n'avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes à personne. Pas qu'il n'avait personne, non, des amis fidèles, une famille aimante à qui il pouvait tout dire. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas par peur, non, mais par flemme. Puis, il n'aurait pas su lui-même dire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il était fatigué de tout, du travail, de ses soirées, de ses gueules de bois, de voir du monde. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, il avait déjà donné. Sans sourire, mais toujours de son regard dur et ferme, il observa une dernière fois la ville grise avant de doucement fermer les paupières en frissonnant à cause du froid, savourant une dernière fois le contacte du vent sur ses vêtements et sa peau trempée. Il fit le vide dans sa tête, inspira un bon coup, et sauta._

En un sursaut, il se redressa, haletant. De sa main tremblante, il chercha à tâtons dans le noir l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, avant de le trouver et de l'allumer. La faible lumière jaunâtre illumina la pièce, projetant l'ombre du jeune homme contre le mur bleu lavande de la chambre alors qu'Antoine, transpirant, regarda autours de lui précipitamment comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un au bout de son lit. Le cadran digital de son réveil posé sur la table de nuit indiquait deux heures du matin. Ce cauchemar, il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, priant chaque fois qu'il se réveillait pour ne plus le faire, priant chaque matin pour que tout ça s'arrête. Il soupira doucement en fermant les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations, et expirant lentement pour se calmer. Au bout de quelques instants, il fut calme et détendu, même s'il se sentait vide. Encore tremblant, il retira son t-shirt humide de sueur qui collait à sa peau moite pour le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Dos contre le matelas, il observa le plafond pendant plusieurs longues secondes, avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet, espérant se rendormir et pouvoir finir sa nuit.

Le grand chevelu brancha la machine à café -un ancien modèle vieux de dix ans et qui appartenait à ses parents, avant que ceux-ci ne la lui offrent pour s'en acheter une neuve- qui lui donna une petite décharge électrique, comme toujours, avant de l'allumer. Elle fit un bruit sonore de marteau piqueur qui résonna dans tout l'appartement alors qu'Antoine, l'air de rien, frotta le bout de son index douloureux qui venait de recevoir la décharge dans sa main pendant que son café coulait. Habituellement, il ne buvait pas cette merde au gout amer et à l'apparence d'eau boueuse. Ce type carburait littéralement au thé et à différentes tisanes, en buvant parfois plus d'un litre par jour. Pourquoi s'était-il soudainement mis à ingérer ce liquide amer ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se levait le matin pour en boire deux grandes tasses, même s'il ne digérait pas ça : depuis qu'il en buvait, il passait ses après-midi avec de terribles crampes d'estomac. Mais voilà, désormais il se bourrait de café, bousillant son corps à grand coup de caféine, de maux de ventre et de palpitations.

Assis au bar de sa cuisine, il souffla doucement sur le liquide brulant, avant d'en boire plusieurs grandes gorgées, vidant d'une traite la moitié de sa tasse. Il avait mal dormi, il commençait à s'y habituer désormais. Seul chez lui, la solitude le rongeait, mais ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il avait toujours vécu seul, oui, mais depuis deux semaines il se sentait creux. Le grand chevelu observa d'un air las la grande ville grise surplombée par un ciel bleu nuit qui commençait doucement à s'adoucir en cette matinée, la vue qu'il avait depuis la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

Une fois ce rapide petit déjeuner fini, il vaqua à ses occupations habituelles malgré le fait qu'il soit encore très tôt, et oubliant la fatigue qui commençait doucement à se faire sentir après ces plusieurs jours où ses nuits se raccourcissaient.

Dehors, un soleil terne caché derrière de gros nuages gris éclairait faiblement la ville grise de ses rayons. La brise soulevait quelques feuilles mortes trainant par terre, alors que les mains dans les poches et les cheveux au vent, le grand chevelu avançait dans la rue. Comme dans son rêve, l'odeur de béton mouillé à cause d'une récente averse montait dans ses narines, plus réelle que jamais. Au fond, peut-être ne s'était-il jamais réveillé ? Le nez enfoui dans son écharpe orange et rouge, il laissait son regard vague vagabonder au-delà de son entourage, dans les maisons, à travers les fenêtres, au-dessus des immeubles. Sans faire attention à ce chemin qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur et auquel il n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir, il finit par faire face à un passage piéton, où comme lui puiseurs personnes attendaient sur le trottoir que le petit bonhomme devienne vert afin de pouvoir traverser. Tous ces gens étaient aussi gris et ternes que la ville, tous parés pour aller travailler dans leurs costumes noirs, leurs tailleurs gris, leurs vestes blanches.

Le grand chevelu avec son écharpe aux couleurs vives avait l'impression d'être un intrus, et aussi il poussa un petit soupir avant de détourner ses yeux bruns chocolat de ses gens, pour regarder en face de lui. Il n'aimait pas la foule, tous ces gens, ça l'étouffait et l'oppressait. Il finit par se figer, le regard dur et incertain, choqué et surpris, je dirais même apeuré par ce qu'il voyait.

Sur le trottoir en face, se tenait un jeune homme pâle comme la mort, plutôt petit de taille, ses cheveux châtains humides collés contre son crâne malgré le fait qu'il ne pleuve pas. Son t-shirt blanc trempé laissait apparaitre son torse, pas vraiment musclé, et il regardait droit devant lui sans ciller, de ses yeux bleus vides et froids. Son dos droit et ses larges épaules lui donnaient un air intimidant malgré sa petite taille, mais ce qui ressortait le plus était la partie gauche de son crâne, totalement éclaté. C'était comme s'il avait subi un grand choc, la partie gauche de sa tête était tachée de sang rouge, presque noir, sang qui avait coulé par la suite sur son visage, son coup, et le haut de ses épaules. Toujours le côté gauche. Lentement, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, et Antoine eut un haut le coeur alors qu'à côté de lui, les passants traversaient la route étant donné que le feu pour les voitures était passé au rouge. Pourtant, il fut incapable de bouger et resta comme un con, pétrifié au milieu du trottoir alors que certaines personnes le bousculaient pour pouvoir passer. Il reprit malgré tous ses esprits lorsque l'homme sur le trottoir en face lui sourit doucement, et comme si une décharge électrique venait de lui secouer le corps, il actionna ses jambes et se précipita sur la route.

Un grand bruit de klaxon retentit alors qu'une grande Peugeot rouge freina brusquement, et Antoine sursauta, blême, sans vraiment avoir conscience qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. De toute manière ça lui était égale, et il n'avait que faire du quarantenaire aux cheveux grisonnant qui assis confortablement dans sa bagnole, était en train de l'insulter. Il se retourna rapidement, vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le jeune garçon châtain, mais il n'y était plus. Il s'était envolé, volatilisé. Penaud, Antoine resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes, lorsque plusieurs bruits de klaxon se firent entendre : derrière lui, une file de voiture attendait qu'il se décale de la route. Le quarantenaire de la Peugeot rouge qui devait sans doute être en retard pour le travail, sortit de sa bagnole avec un regard sévère, le même qu'un paternel en train d'engueuler son gamin.

« Ça va pas ou quoi ?! Tu veux te faire écraser ?! »

Debout à côté de sa portière ouverte, il regarda Antoine, intrigué par son attitude alors qu'il pensait sans doute avoir à faire à un suicidaire. Il attendit sa réaction et celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir : le grand chevelu sans même un mot d'excuse ou un signe de main, s'enfuit en courant, haletant, ses pieds tapant sur le béton. Il s'arrêta quelques rues plus loin, essoufflé, ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite ! Les récents évènements tournoyaient dans sa tête, se mélangeant les uns entre les autres si bien qu'il fut impossible pour lui de les remettre en place, mais il était sur d'une chose : il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

Adossé contre un mur dans une ruelle, alors que quelques passants le regardaient d'un air soupçonneux, Antoine tentait de reprendre son souffle, la respiration saccadé et erratique, alors qu'il fermait les yeux comme pour essayer de mieux se calmer. Avec tout ça, il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait voulu faire en sortant dehors. C'est vrai ça, que souhaitait-il faire avant cette rencontre imprévue ? Les commissions ? Allez au cinéma ? Autre chose ? Ce n'était pas important, rien ne l'était en cet instant pour le jeune homme, qui dépassé par les évènements, ne savait plus quoi faire, et resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à contempler des poubelles odorantes contre le mur en crépi face à lui.

« Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, je l'ai vu ! »

Le grand chevelu arpentait le petit salon aux murs gris, étouffé par la vive lumière de la lampe au-dessus de sa tête qui éclairait la pièce. Face à lui, deux garçons assis dans un vieux sofa miteux -datant sans doute de leur entrée à l'université- le regardaient d'un air septique et triste à la fois. William, un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs, touffus et coupés courts, tourna son regard sombre sur Nicolas. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bruns noisette observa lui aussi son ami avec incompréhension avant de regarder Antoine à nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns courts plein de gel, gêné. C'était comme si l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était glacée, malgré l'agitation du grand chevelu.

« Ecoute, mec... » commença Nicolas en regardant successivement ses deux amis.

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme asiatique d'environ un mètre soixante, aux longs cheveux noirs et lisses venait d'entrer. Elle avait un visage rond et jovial avec un grand sourire qui illumina la pièce et sembla réchauffer l'atmosphère à son arrivé. Elle portait dans ses bras deux sacs de commissions, et en refermant la porte, s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« Je suis rentré des courses, chéri, par contre il n'y avait plus de pain. »

Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les deux hommes en plus de son mari, malgré le fait que ces derniers soient tous les trois en train de l'observer. William se racla la gorge, reprenant ses esprits, et alla aussitôt aider la demoiselle à ranger les commissions. Cette dernière tourna enfin la tête vers le salon, et salua les jeunes hommes avec un grand sourire : elle était habitué à avoir de la compagnie, que ce soit ses propres amis ou ceux de son conjoint.

« Salut, les garçons ! »

Elle offrit un sourire désolé à Antoine, la mine un peu triste.

« Ça va ? »

Même si la jeune femme n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions et qu'elle pensait sans doute bien faire, son regard plein de pitié ne plut pas à Antoine qui lui sourit tout de même en retour, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de la peine. Nicolas et lui hochèrent vivement la tête, alors que la demoiselle termina de ranger avec l'aide de William ce qu'elle avait acheté. La demoiselle, debout dans la cuisine, passa ses bras fins autours du torse du garçon aux cheveux noirs, avant de regarder au salon. Antoine et Nicolas étaient toujours là, comme deux cons, à la regarder. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir interrompu une discussion importante, surtout si l'on en croyait leur réaction. Elle leva la tête vers William, et demanda :

« De quoi vous étiez en train de parler ?

-Je te raconterais tout après ma puce, mais tu pourrais nous laisser seul un moment ? »

Elle sourit et hocha rapidement la tête en lâchant un « bien sûr » avant de quitter la cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre, où, William en était sûr, elle ferait tout pour écouter leur conversation. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il lui raconterait tout ce qu'il se dirait de toute façon, et ça ne dérangeait pas non plus Antoine et Nico qui aimait beaucoup la copine de leur ami. Mais pour le moment, les trois hommes voulaient se retrouver seuls, et mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Ils en avaient besoin.

William retourna au salon et se rassis près de Nicolas sur le sofa, alors qu'Antoine, debout près de la fenêtre, pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il sentait qu'il était en train de passer pour un con, un fou, et que bientôt il serait interné. Dehors, les klaxons des voitures se faisaient entendre. Prudemment, Nicolas recommença la phrase qu'il voulait dire avant d'être interrompu.

« Ecoute Antoine, je ne sais pas ce que t'as vu, mais ça, ce n'est pas possible...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, merde ! Alors, arrêtez de me regarder et de me parler comme à un gosse ! » s'exclama le grand chevelu sans même attendre que l'autre eut fini sa phrase.

Loin d'être énervé, mais surtout inquiet, William et Nicolas se fixèrent un moment, d'un regard chargé de sous-entendu ce qui fit soupirer bruyamment Antoine. William reposa sur lui son regard sombre, septique et tinté d'anxiété. Doucement, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs demanda, d'une voix incertaine qui se voulait pourtant rassurante :

« Donc, résumons la situation : tu as vu Mathieu en pleine rue, sur le trottoir face à celui où tu étais, puis tu as tourné la tête quand t'as failli te faire écraser, et ensuite il avait disparu ? »

Le grand chevelu hocha la tête, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux chocolat. Ils devaient le croire, ils devaient le comprendre, et partir ensemble à sa recherche. Il n'était pas fou, il le savait ! William soupira et baissa la tête, observant ses chaussures. Il semblait réfléchir alors qu'à côté de lui, Nico secouait la tête d'un air réprobateur. Il prit la parole, le regard ferme et sa voix ne permettant aucune objection :

« Antoine, tu ne peux pas avoir vu Mathieu. Il est mort, mort, tu comprends ? Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois te faire à l'idée ! Il est mort il y a deux semaines, on l'a enterré vendredi dernier ! Tu as vu son urne, on l'a tous vu, et c'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui ! Un putain de tas de cendre ! Tu ne pourras plus boire de bière avec lui, discuter, ou tout simplement bosser sur une de vos vidéos à la con ! C'est bien finit, Antoine, fais toi une raison, bordel ! »

Les mots faisaient mal, et ces mots en particulier transpercèrent le coeur d'Antoine. La dur réalité venait de le frapper au visage, violente, cruelle et sans pitié : personne ne revient après la mort, pas même les êtres auxquels on tient le plus. William jeta un regard assassin à Nicolas en fronçant les sourcils, lui montrant son désaccord face à ses paroles brusques. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Antoine avec un sourire triste, et lui dit d'un ton beaucoup plus doux :

« Ce qu'on veut dire Antoine, c'est que tu as du rêver, ou le confondre avec quelqu'un. Ça arrive tu sais, et ce n'est pas grave ! Mais cesse de te faire du mal, ainsi qu'à nous. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mathieu est parti là où on ne peut le suivre, il faut qu'on continue d'avancer tous ensemble, sans lui, même si c'est dur, d'accord ? On sait que tu tenais énormément à lui. »

Un sanglot monta dans la gorge d'Antoine, toujours debout près de la fenêtre, son regard mouillé fixé sur l'horizon sans ciller. Il tournait le dos à ses amis, le silence dans la pièce désormais tendu et gênant. Personne n'osait le briser, personne n'osait réconforter Antoine car ils savaient tous que c'était impossible de soulager sa peine et sa douleur. Le grand chevelu tenta pourtant de se calmer, de refouler ses émotions, de contenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller ainsi devant eux, il voulait rester fort et coller avec l'image de l'homme viril qu'il dégageait. Les hommes ne pleurent pas. Putain de cliché stupide.

Après plusieurs secondes pesantes, et au grand soulagement de ces messieurs, une sonnerie de téléphone brisa ce silence gênant.

« Oui allô ? Oui, Salut chérie... Je suis chez William, oui... Quoi, maintenant ? Personne d'autre pour la garder ?... D'accord, j'arrive dans quelques minutes... Oui, à tout de suite, bisous. »

Nicolas raccrocha, gêné, avant de se racler la gorge, brisant à nouveau le calme pesant de la pièce. Personne n'avait bougé, Antoine observait toujours par la fenêtre, et William avait toujours les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures neuves. Le temps semblait comme s'être arrêté, le monde dehors n'existait plus, les habitants de l'appartement n'étaient que de simples statues, ils faisaient partie des meubles. Presque Immédiatement, Nico sauta sur ses jambes, l'air de rien, tapotant ses cuisses en donnant de façon maladroite, une excuse qui camouflait son envie de partir au plus vite :

« Charlène doit aller voir sa mère, il n'y a personne pour garder la petite. Je dois y aller les gars, à plus ! »

William lui fit un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire triste, mais le grand brun resta debout face à eux, sans broncher, sans rien dire. William et lui savaient tous les deux que pour Nicolas, cet appel sonnait sa délivrance, car jamais il n'aurait osé s'éclipser ainsi dans d'autres circonstances. Le jeune homme fit un signe de main au garçon aux cheveux noir, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de disparaître dehors sans rien dire de plus, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Antoine soupira doucement, désormais calmé, ses sanglots ravalés. Dehors, il pleuvait sur la ville grise. Pas un déluge, pas une tempête, juste une pluie calme et triste qui salissait les trottoirs et les routes de petites gouttelettes. Il vit Nicolas passer en courant, son petit chandail orange au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de ces quelques gouttes, traversant la rue pour se rendre à sa voiture, sans prendre temps de regarder avant de traverser. Dans sa colère et son amertume, Antoine se surpris à vouloir que le jeune homme se fasse renverser. Il chassa bien vite cette idée morbide au fond de son esprit. William rêvait lui aussi d'une excuse comme ça, toute faite, qui lui tomberait dessus pour le sauver de cet embarras. Mais il n'en avait pas, et même, ce n'était pas vraiment sympathique de vouloir abandonner ainsi un ami à sa tristesse, alors il ne ferait rien. William était comme ça depuis toujours, il préférait penser au bonheur des autres plutôt qu'au sien, leur consacrer son temps et son écoute. Le grand brun le savait, aussi, il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index, avant de saisir son manteau vert kaki posé négligemment sur une chaise en bois près de la fenêtre.

« Je devrais y aller aussi. » dit-il, d'une voix neutre, sachant que son hôte n'aurait jamais le courage de le mettre à la porte.

« Tu es vraiment sur ? Tu peux encore rester ici, si tu veux. » proposa gentiment William.

Même s'il était évident qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, on pouvait entendre de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, de la vraie inquiétude. La même qui vous prend les tripes quand vous savez que quelque chose ne va pas, la même qu'il avait ressenti le jour où Mathieu n'était pas venu à leur point de rendez-vous pour parler de leur futur sketch avec le Curry Club. Will s'inquiétait réellement pour Antoine, il voulait l'aider, le faire se sentir mieux, mais c'était impossible. L'homme aux cheveux fou refusa poliment l'offre de son ami alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en érable tandis que William lui dit, d'une voix mal assurée :

« Tu sais Je crois au surnaturel. Enfin... je me dis qu'il y a plein de chose inexpliquée dans ce monde de fou, alors peut-être... peut-être que tu as bien vu Mathieu. »

Antoine lâcha un petit rire amer, dos à lui. Les fantômes ? Jamais il n'aurait pu croire un jour que ça puisse exister. Avec ce qu'il avait vu ce matin, il doutait. Pendant un moment, pendant un instant désespéré, il avait eu un espoir stupide, un espoir de fou, et s'était dit que Mathieu n'était tout simplement pas mort. Mais Nicolas avait raison pourtant, il y avait eu un enterrement, une urne, des roses et des couronnes de fleurs déposées en son nom, une messe larmoyante et une tombe froide. Il affirma d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune hésitation :

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

Puis disparu de l'appartement, se dépêchant de quitter l'immeuble et tous ses habitants à grands pas, laissant William à sa vie de couple, Nicolas à sa vie de famille, Mathieu dans son urne et lui tout seul sous la pluie battante.

Il avait aimé Mathieu, d'un amour fort et irraisonné, sans jamais savoir si ce sentiment était réciproque. Par moment il pensait que oui, par d'autre non, et les beaux yeux bleus du petit châtain malgré son aigreur, finissaient toujours par avoir raison de lui, l'empêchant de tourner la page, l'empêchant d'aller voir ailleurs, mais remettant toujours à demain la déclaration enflammée qu'il répétait sans cesse dans sa tête dès que son regard croisait celui de Mathieu. Il savait le petit châtain bi, lui était homo, n'avait-il pas sa chance si le jeune homme était attiré par le même sexe ? Ensemble, ils avaient passé des moments interminables à jouer au jeu de la séduction, sans aucune finalité derrière. Et quand Mathieu avait fini par se plomber, se jetant du haut de ce putain d'immeuble sans que personne ne s'y attende, que personne n'en connaisse les raisons, Antoine s'était retrouvé seul et perdu, totalement déboussolé.

Les mains dans les poches, Antoine erra longtemps dehors, sous la pluie, éclaboussant le bas de son pantalon dès que ses pieds frappaient les flaques d'eau formée à même le sol, cherchant désespérément Mathieu du regard. Il l'avait vu une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Il voulait le retrouver, marcher sous la pluie à en chopper la crève, à en perdre la raison, qu'importe tant que ça lui permettait de revoir son amour perdu. Son écharpe trempée, les verres de ses lunettes couvertes de gouttelettes et de bué, il scrutait les environs, sans voir le visage des passants qui lui fonçaient dedans, sans faire attention à la ville grise et à tous ses immeubles. Juste lui, sa solitude et son espoir de fou.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il passa dans une petite ruelle sombre et insalubre, rempli de poubelle alors que l'odeur d'urine vint se rajouter à celle de béton mouillé. Il vit une ombre inquiétante et déformée dansant sur un des deux murs, et fut rassuré en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple chat tigré affamé. Il souffla doucement, frigorifié, et finit par lever ses yeux vers le ciel nuageux, menaçant, qui continuait de déverser sur lui toute l'eau qu'il transportait, comme si les nuages étaient eux-mêmes en train de pleurer. Le vent frais vint balayer le sol, transportant quelques sachets plastiques et autres détritus, le faisant frissonner, alors que pour la deuxième fois en cette journée, son coeur manqua un battement. C'est là qu'il le vit, en haut de l'immeuble face à lui.

 _Un jeune homme perché sur le haut d'un immeuble. Ses yeux bleus, durs comme la pierre et imperturbables. Ses pieds posés sur le rebord d'un petit muret longeant le toit. Le bout de ses chaussures couvertes de terre plongées dans le vide. Le macadam humide. L'odeur du béton mouillé. La ville grise._

C'était lui, c'était Mathieu ! Il allait sauter, il allait tomber et se tuer ! Antoine devait empêcher ça, il le savait, ça ne devait pas se produire. Ça ne pouvait pas se produire. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qu'il se passait, à ce qui était vrai ou ne l'était pas, il usa de toutes ses forces pour jeter avec vitesse ses jambes lourdes devant lui, et se précipita dans l'immeuble pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Quand il arriva en haut de l'immeuble sur le toit, il était essoufflé, épuisé, et peut-être même en proie à la folie ? Il n'en savait rien, de toute manière il ne prit même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il avança à pas rapide sur le toit, cherchant Mathieu du regard, haletant.

« Mathieu ! »

Il se tourna vers lui. Il était là, debout, son dos et ses larges épaules bien droites, en train de juger la ville grise de son regard froid, ce regard qu'Antoine aimait tant. Ce dernier, les yeux larmoyant, trembla sous l'émotion, peinant à tenir sur ses jambes alors qu'un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il avait retrouvé son amour, ce souvenir perdu qui lui semblait inaccessible quelques minutes auparavant. D'un pas chancelant, il avança vers lui.

« N'approche pas. » trancha-t-il d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune objection.

Le grand chevelu s'immobilisa. Le ton qu'avait empreint Mathieu était dur, ferme, et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait sortir de sa bouche, cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose en plus. C'était comme s'il était en train de l'implorer. Il le regarda longuement, sans bouger, Mathieu toujours perché sur le petit muret mais cette fois-ci face à lui, l'observait en silence. Il était exactement comme Antoine l'avait vu plus tôt dans la journée : droit, trempé jusqu'aux os, pâle comme la mort, une partie du crâne éclatée.

« S'il te plait Mathieu, descend de là.

\- Ça ne sert plus à rien.

-Comment ça ? »

Le jeune homme face à lui eut un rire amer, un rire vide, un rire qui en réalité n'en était pas un. Il ne semblait pas amusé, il ne semblait pas triste non plus, juste en colère et exaspéré, exaspéré qu'Antoine ne comprenne rien, qu'il soit aveugle à ce point. Malgré tout, il descendit de ce petit muret qui longeait le toit, tranquillement, et sans quitter le grand chevelu des yeux, répondit face à l'incompréhension de ce dernier :

« Ça ne sert plus à rien, Antoine. Je suis mort. »

Les yeux du grand chevelu s'écarquillèrent, et il ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, comme choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, choqué d'apprendre une chose qu'il savait pourtant déjà. Mathieu, debout devant lui, venait de lui annoncer d'un ton froid qu'il ne vivait plus. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose de louche dans tout ça ? Ce dernier, le regard sévère, s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré. Antoine ne bougea pas. Il en eu envie, pourtant, une envie folle de reculer, intimidé par le jeune homme, mais il en était impossible, comme pétrifié, admiratif devant la confiance qu'il dégageait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, hein ? Qu'en me cherchant, qu'en montant en courant ce putain d'immeuble tu pourrais m'empêcher de sauter, comme si on était revenu deux semaines en arrière ?

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je constate, c'est tout. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour un truc qui n'a aucun rapport avec toi ? C'était mon choix, Antoine, fourre toi bien ça dans le crâne et arrête de t'en vouloir. »

Mathieu savait donc qu'il s'en voulait. Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'il ne l'avait dit à personne, que jamais il n'avait pensé tout ça à haute voix ? Nicolas devait avoir raison, il devenait fou, le Mathieu face à lui n'était rien d'autre qu'une création de son esprit qui savait tout de lui, même ce que lui-même ignorait encore. Perplexe, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plissés, il demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas... Est-ce que c'est réel ? Je suis fou ? »

Mathieu eut un petit rire, secouant sa tête doucement de gauche à droite, son air toujours strict sur le visage. Antoine ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, s'il riait vraiment ou non, son visage traduisait une colère sourde, une sévérité qui lui était destiné.

« Oui Antoine, tu es fou, complétement fou. Mais tu l'as toujours été, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Et tu sais quoi ? La plupart des gens bien le sont.

-Mais toi tu es mort, hein ? Tu es vraiment là, devant moi ? Ou alors je suis vraiment fou ? Est-ce que je suis en train de parler... seul ? »

Antoine fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant, le regardant suspicieusement.

« Attend... c'est pas dans Alice aux pays des Merveilles, ça ?

-Si. Un vrai navet, ce film. J'ai jamais voulu lire le livre. Tu te souviens quand on l'a regardé ? William arrêtait pas de répéter cette phrase après, j'aurais pu le tuer. » se souvint Mathieu avec un sourire amusé.

Antoine sourit légèrement en y repensant, mais se reprit bien vite, attendant une réelle réponse à ses questions. La réalité était loin d'être aussi simple, et Antoine semblait totalement perdu. Mathieu ne l'était pas, lui. Il n'était pas comme Antoine. Dans sa tête, tout se rangeait très facilement, tout trouvait un sens sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse plus de deux secondes. Et même lorsqu'une chose semblait trop compliquée pour lui, ce n'était pas important : ce n'était pas grave s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à tout, certaines choses sont inexplicable, le monde est rempli de mystère. Il s'était fait à cette idée, et ce depuis longtemps, bien avant sa mort. Pour Antoine, c'était totalement différent. C'était un maniaque, un véritable obsessionnel, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir la vérité. Il voulait tout connaître sur tout, pour lui tout avait un sens. Et le fait qu'il soit en train de parler avec Mathieu en avait aussi un. Le petit châtain, peu convaincu et presque blessé par ces dires, haussa un sourcil, interdit.

« Donc je n'ai pas l'air assez réel pour toi ? Je ne suis sois disant que le fruit de ton imagination ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Enfin, je suppose que je suis malade... Toi, tu sais si tu es réel ou non ?

-Non, je n'en sais rien, et pour tout te dire je m'en fou. Pourquoi tout devrait pouvoir s'expliquer ?

-Oui, mais-

-Si c'est si important à tes yeux, alors sache que je crois être réel. Maintenant à toi de voir ce que tu en penses. » le coupa-t-il.

Silence. Ils se regardaient tous les deux dans les yeux, sans rien dire, le dos droit. Une grande bourrasque de vent souffla, faisant voler leurs cheveux, et Antoine ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre, il n'en avait pas envie. Ce que Mathieu lui avait dit lui suffisait. Sa voix s'éleva doucement, se mélangeant aux murmures du vent, presque inaudible :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

C'était plus une constatation, plus une supplication dite pour lui-même qu'une question adressée à Mathieu. Pourtant celui-ci, de son air toujours strict, de ses yeux bleus vide d'amour et d'espoir, haussa les épaules l'air de rien, comme si cette discussion était normal et qu'elle ne l'affectait pas. De toute manière, ils auraient eu cette discussion un jour, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils ne l'auront pas eu dans la vie, ils n'auront pas attendu de l'avoir dans la mort, ils l'avaient donc eu entre les deux, alors que l'un reposait dans une urne, et que l'autre sentait le poids du temps qui passe sur ses épaules.

« Parce que je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais fatigué, Antoine, trop fatigué. Crever était la seule putain d'option pour que je me sente mieux. La solitude, les insultes sur Internet, les insultes dans la vraie vie, les gens qui pigent que dalle, les mêmes soirées qui reviennent sans cesse, juste pour oublier devoir se lever tous les matins pour récolter du fric, se faire la bouffe, rembourser tous ses prêts à la banque qui font pourtant que s'accumuler... »

Perplexe, Antoine l'écouta attentivement, il écoutait sans entendre, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles et la détresse qui y était dissimulée. Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant, son ami au teint pâle, comme un malade en phase terminal, branché à des putains de machine pour se raccrocher à la vie. Sauf que Mathieu, lui, avait choisi de ne pas s'accrocher.

« Tout ça à cause d'insulte et de dettes ? J'aurais pu te prêter du fric, tu sais, t'en donner même ! Puis, j't'aurais protégé de tous ces cons qui cherchent la merde !

-Mais bordel Antoine, tu ne piges rien ! T'es comme les autres, tu ne vois pas ce que je veux dire ! Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, de chercher des solutions, juste de m'écouter et de me soutenir ! T'as conscience au moins du putain de monde dans lequel on vit ?! » vociféra Mathieu.

Il détourna la tête. La veine qu'il avait au milieu du front ressortait légèrement, preuve de son énervement, et avec un agacement non dissimulé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les traits de son visage toujours tirés, fermes, d'un calme impressionnant mais pourtant d'une colère tout aussi intimidante. Il posa sur Antoine ses yeux bleus, fatigués et sévères, avant de dire d'un ton autoritaire :

« Le problème, ce n'est pas les dettes, ni même les insultes, c'est cette putain de routine qu'on vie tous les jours sans pouvoir la changer, vivre sa vie sans aucun réel but ! Moi je n'avais pas envie de continuer à vivre comme ça, comme un mouton, tout seul ! J'en pouvais plus, de voir les regards de mes proches, qui étaient pas capable de me comprendre, qui passaient leur temps à me dire que la vie vaut d'être vécu, comme si c'était eux qui détenaient la vérité, comme si ce que moi je pensais n'était pas important ! Puis cette putain de solitude à la con, j'me sentais vide, même avec mes potes, même avec toi !

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Tu aurais dû venir, me dire ce que t'avais sur le coeur, ce que tu voulais que je fasse... j't'aurais aidé, moi, Mathieu ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi, et... et toi... toi tu penses qu'à te flinguer !

-Et alors ? Tu vas encore dire que je suis égoïste, c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas à vivre pour les autres.

-Non, non ! Mais... mais j'aurais voulu comprendre, c'est tout. J'aurais voulu que tu viennes, que tu te confies à moi, pas que tu partes sans aucune explication... » finit-il par murmurer, en baissant la tête.

Mathieu soupira, et d'un air las, leva les yeux au ciel face aux paroles niaises du jeune homme face à lui. Il pressa sa main sur la plaie béante, ouverte et encore saignante sur la partie gauche de son crâne en grimaçant légèrement. Même après sa mort, il sentait cette partie de son corps douloureuse. Mais ça commençait à s'atténuer, il le sentait, et il savait que bientôt ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

« Et alors, Antoine, si j'étais venu te parler de tout ça avant, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, hein ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire, personne ne le pouvait.

-Je t'aimais, Mathieu ! Je t'aimais comme un fou, je t'aurais aidé à surmonter ça, on l'aurait fait ensemble ! Tout ce serait bien passé. »

Le petit châtain lâcha un rire amer qui secoua ses épaules, alors qu'il avait toujours ses yeux froids fixés sur Antoine. C'était tout lui, ça, le Antoine qu'il avait toujours connu. Sûr de lui et de ce qu'il disait, souhaitant tout savoir sur tout, naïf, cul-cul la praline, vivant comme si le monde lui appartenait, que tout était à sa portée.

« Tu es tellement crédule, Antoine. Si l'affection pouvait empêcher les suicides, ça se saurait.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je t'aimais comme un fou, j'aurais pu-

-Antoine, tais-toi. » le coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

La bouche entrouverte, le grand chevelu replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avant de relever la tête vers Mathieu, qui s'approcha de lui en deux pas, effaçant la distance qui les séparait, le scrutant du regard, ses yeux dans les siens sans ciller. Antoine voulu détourner le regard, mais la voix forte et calme du petit châtain l'en empêcha.

« Regarde-moi. »

Le mort approcha son visage encore plus près du siens, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir accomplir ça, les yeux plissés à cause de la colère. D'un ton froid, mais pourtant détendu, il dit en articulant bien, comme s'il avait peur que son ami ne le comprenne pas :

« L'amour ne sauve pas les gens, Antoine. »

Ce dernier, interdit, ne put détacher son regard de celui du petit châtain. Mathieu avait raison, il le savait. La vie n'était pas un beau conte de fée, où tous les problèmes pouvaient être réglés avec de la douceur en un claquement de doigt. La réalité était dure, douloureuse, comme ce que venait de dire le petit châtain. Antoine avait du mal à l'admettre, à l'accepter, lui qui vivait toujours sur un petit nuage, qui essayait de voir la vie du bon côté. Comme si de rien n'était, Mathieu s'étira en regardant autours de lui la pluie s'abattre sur la grande ville grise. Ses cheveux au vent, il frissonna, se demandant lui-même pourquoi il avait fait l'erreur de revenir.

« Et donc, pourquoi tu t'en veux ? »

Il se doutait de la réponse, mais c'était peut-être plus poli de le demander, surtout lorsqu'on voyait dans quel état il mettait Antoine par sa simple présence. Ce dernier, pâle, le dévorait du regard, et était sans doute en proie au doute. Il ne semblait pas croire qu'il puisse se trouver là, devant lui qui était très terre à terre. Il souffla doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux indomptables, retirant ses lunettes pleines de bué et de pluie de son nez.

« Bah... T'es parti sans rien dire, je n'ai pas remarqué que t'allais mal, je n'ai pas su être présent puis, je n'ai pas pu te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire... » expliqua-t-il, peinant à trouver ses mots.

Mathieu haussa les épaules, le visage dénué de toute émotion, comme il l'avait toujours été de son vivant. Ça ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça. La perception qu'il avait de la mort n'était pas froide, obscure et triste, pour lui, penser à tout ce qu'il ne verrait pas, ne ferait pas ou n'entendrait pas n'était pas synonyme de malheur. Pour lui, ça signifiait un repos apaisant.

« Tu es stupide de t'en vouloir pour ça, Antoine. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie, parfois on passe à côté d'une opportunité, comme dire à une personne ce que l'on ressent dans ton cas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas besoin d'en faire une maladie. J'ai l'impression que tu profites de ma mort pour te faire passer pour une victime sous prétexte que tu ne m'as pas aidé.

-Non, ce n'est pas-

-Laisse-moi donc parler. Je ne dis pas que c'est vrai, juste que c'est mon impression. Tu sais Antoine, tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ça, en fait, personne ne l'aurait pu. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fou, et honnêtement, ça me rassure que personne n'ai été là pour m'empêcher de sauter.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je te soutienne, que je te fasse aller mieux ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, quand bien même tu aurais eu toute la volonté du monde. Et pour être honnête avec toi, non, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on me soutienne. Je voulais mourir, Antoine, je le voulais plus que tout au monde. J'étais heureux sur ce putain de toit d'immeuble, heureux lorsque je me suis éclaté le crâne tout en bas ! C'était une véritable libération pour moi de me dire qu'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. Je comprends que tu sois triste, tu sais, je comprends que je te manque et que tu aimerais que je sois encore en vie, mais je n'aurais pas été heureux ! Si tu m'aimes, apprends à vivre avec ta tristesse et dis-toi que je suis heureux. »

Antoine poussa un long et profond soupir, les yeux dans le vide. Il savait que Mathieu disait vrai, que vouloir qu'il reste avec lui alors que son seul souhait était de mourir était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser ça. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux un instant, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça, il voulait changer de sujet. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, à sa grande surprise, Mathieu était toujours là.

« Chaque nuit depuis que... Depuis que tu es parti, je fais ce même rêve, où je te vois sauter de ce putain de toit, sans savoir quoi faire... comme si j'étais condamné à assister à ta mort éternellement. Comme si je devais souffrir pour ne pas avoir été là. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça. En réalité, il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour Mathieu, et n'attendait pas de réelle réaction de la part du mort. Il souhaitait juste qu'il soit au courant. Puis soudain, quelque chose le frappa, comme s'il venait de réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ne put s'empêcher de questionner :

« Est-ce que tu es un fantôme ? »

Mathieu sourit doucement, un vrai sourire cette fois-ci, pas la grimace qu'il affichait jusqu'à lors. Un sourire heureux, plein d'innocence et d'insouciance, le genre de sourire rare venant de la part du jeune homme, même de l'époque où il était encore en vie. Et même si ce sourire ne resta que le temps d'une seconde, ça suffit pour faire sourire Antoine à son tour, sans raison particulière.

« Oui, je crois bien. C'est marrant de se dire ça, de se dire que j'suis un genre de mort vivant comme dans les films d'horreurs...

-Enfaite non, un mort vivant c'est comme un zombie, toi t'es plus un fantôme dans le style drap blanc avec des trous...

-Ta gueule Antoine, ta gueule. »

Le concerné pouffa en baissant la tête, oubliant presque qu'il parlait avec un mort. Mathieu semblait aussi plus détendu, enfin, seulement par moment. Après cet échange sympathique malgré le fait qu'il ne dura pas longtemps, il retrouva son air indifférent, et cette lueur sévère dans son regard. Le grand chevelu avait toujours été habitué à ce genre de changement d'humeur de la part de son ami, ce n'était pas nouveau, aussi, il se racla la gorge avant de prendre lui aussi un visage sérieux.

« Et donc... il y a un truc après la mort ?

-Un truc ? T'es sérieux Antoine ? Après la mort, t'es brulé ou enterré, tu pourris bouffé par les asticots, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Va pas te mettre à penser que la religion avait raison, ou qu'on vit dans un putain de conte de fée à la noix.

-Oh, t'énerve pas, je trouve que je suis en droit de poser cette question ! Mais s'il ya rien Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je suis là parce que je l'ai décidé. Sinon, je serais tombé dans l'oubli, j'aurais disparu pour toujours, je serais vraiment décédé. La seule façon de rester vivant après la mort, c'est de le vouloir, de revenir sur terre. Sinon, tout est fini.

-Et toi, tu es revenu... Mais je croyais que tu voulais mourir, totalement disparaitre ? Et si tu as décidé de rester, comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il y a vraiment après la mort ?

-Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a après la mort. Je m'avance peut-être un peu, mais du peu que j'ai pu voir, je crois honnêtement qu'il n'y a plus rien. Et en ce qui concerne pourquoi je suis revenu... ça ne regarde que moi. Je vais partir, de toute façon. »

La gorge d'Antoine se noua à ses paroles, et il dut se taire pendant plusieurs secondes afin d'éviter que le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge ne s'échappe. Une fois qu'il eut repris contenance, il demanda malgré tout d'une voix étranglée :

« Pour toujours ?

-Oui, pour toujours. »

La voix de Mathieu était dénuée d'émotion, mais encore une fois, ça n'était pas nouveau. Son regard ferme semblait scruter Antoine de toute part, alors que celui-ci essuya ses yeux humides d'un revers de manches, se demandant pourquoi il était encore perché comme un idiot sur ce toit, à parler avec un mort, une personne qui n'était peut-être que le fruit de son imagination. Peut-être qu'au fond, parler avec ce Mathieu mort lui faisait du bien, le savoir près de lui avait un côté rassurant. C'était peut-être sa manière de faire son deuil ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse pour toujours, même si le garder près de lui signifiait parler à un fantôme et passer pour un fou.

« Je ne veux pas...

-C'est comme ça, Antoine, c'est la vie. »

Mathieu se dirigea vers le rebord de l'immeuble à nouveau, comme plus tôt dans la journée, montant sur la petite bordure qui longeait le toit, dans la même position où Antoine l'avait trouvé. Il semblait prêt, cette fois, prêt à sauter pour la deuxième fois, prêt à partir pour toujours. Loin de ses parents, de son frère, de ses grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins, ses amis, de simples connaissances, et Antoine. Antoine et sa naïveté, Antoine et ses beaux yeux bruns chocolat qui auraient beau le supplier de rester, ça ne changerait rien.

Il regarda le bas de l'immeuble, le macadam humide, alors qu'une rafale de vent secouait ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et observa longuement la ville grise, sans vie, sans beauté, amorphe. Il ferma les yeux, son coeur battant dans ses tempes, ce coeur qui avait pourtant déjà cessé de battre, bercé par la respiration haletante d'Antoine, entrecoupée de sanglot. Ce dernier en le voyant comme ça, en revivant le cauchemar qu'il vivait depuis déjà plusieurs jours, demanda :

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-A ton avis Antoine, pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps avec toi sur putain d'immeuble ?

Mathieu ne sourit pas, mais il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était exaspéré par cette question. Ça semblait tellement évident, pour lui. Le grand chevelu entrouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire cette réponse. Il voulut le lui demander, mais c'était trop tard. Mathieu avait déjà sauté. Aussitôt, l'homme aux cheveux fous secoua vivement la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire, et se précipita là où la chute avait eu lieux, regardant par-dessus la bordure qui longeait le toit pour regarder par terre là où aurait dû s'écraser Mathieu. Il n'y avait rien, le mort s'était volatilisé pour disparaitre là où était sa place, désormais.

Pour Antoine, les jours suivant se passèrent difficilement, la solitude omniprésente le bouffant de l'intérieur. Il ignorait encore s'il avait rêvé ou non, s'il avait bien vu Mathieu. Une chose était sûre, c'est que si sa discussion avec le fantôme était censée l'apaiser, ça n'avait pas marché. Depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Mathieu, il se sentait plus triste et seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il aurait préféré que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé, n'avoir jamais vu Mathieu, n'avoir jamais parlé avec lui. Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance, ne pas savoir pourquoi le petit châtain avait mis fin à ses jours. Ça aurait été plus facile pour lui.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, il n'avait cessé de penser à leur conversation, les mots dures de Mathieu tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait perdu foi en l'humanité, pourquoi il n'avait plus d'espoir. Lui aussi commençait à douter de ses raisons de vivre, désormais. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, le chemin pour continuer sa vie semblait parsemé d'embûches et d'obstacles, tandis que le raccourci vers la mort était doux, accueillant et sans douleur. Comment avait-il pu changer si vite, juste en parlant avec un mort ? Mathieu l'avait-il fait exprès ? Son but était-il de faire douter Antoine, le faire douter au point qu'il sombre dans la démence ? Le petit châtain avait toujours été fourbe, hautain, et ce même durant son vivant. Ça ne faisait pas de lui une mauvaise personne, mais c'était, hélas, ses plus grands défauts. Un homme rusé comme lui aurait-il pu imaginer un plan pour pousser son ami dans la dépression ? Pour qu'il sache ce que cela faisait ? Pour être moins seul dans l'au-delà ? Peut-être, après tout, il avait toujours été compliqué à cerner.

L'homme aux cheveux fous n'avait cessé de réfléchir, il voyait dorénavant la vie sous un tout autre angle, un angle moins beau, moins magique, plus sombre et dangereux. Pourquoi se fatiguer à vivre une longue vie plein de problème, de tristesse et de mésaventure alors qu'au bout se trouve la mort ? La fin est la même pour tout le monde, qu'importe le chemin parcouru. En soit, la mort était peut-être le but de la vie ? Tout ça était bien trop compliqué à comprendre et à assimiler, surtout pour Antoine qui avait la fâcheuse manie de trouver une explication à tout, de tout comprendre tout de suite.

Et si au final, pour réellement comprendre la vie, il fallait mourir ? Tout ça ressemblait à une simple question de philo posé par une vieux prof grassouillet qui aurait pu dire de sa voix nasillarde « Vous avez quatre heures ! » face à une classe d'élèves découragés, mais cette interrogation était légitime. Surtout depuis que la vie d'Antoine avait pris un sens si tragique. Tout l'espoir qu'il avait pour l'avenir avait disparu en même temps que son amour.

Peut-être que la solution à sa souffrance se trouvait là, en bas de cette ruelle. Le bonheur était peut-être là où était parti Mathieu. Le bout des pieds dans le vide, il observait le sol si loin de lui, alors qu'un brusque coup de vent fit s'envoler son écharpe qu'il avait mal nouée autour de son coup. Il ne chercha pas à la rattraper, après tout, il n'en avait pas besoin là où il allait. Il ferma les yeux, prenant une petite inspiration, alors que la pluie battante tombait sur la ville grise. Il avait l'impression d'être Mathieu, de ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ils ne faisaient qu'un en ce moment même. Il avait froid, pourtant sous son manteau d'hiver, il transpirait. Le tonner gronda dans le ciel nuageux, un éclair au loin éclaira la ville silencieuse. Quelle heure était-il déjà ? Antoine n'aurait pas su le dire, il était déconnecté de la réalité, et le temps qu'il faisait ne laissait pas paraitre l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

Sans rouvrir les yeux, sans aucune pensée envers ses proches, sa famille ou ses amis, il fit le vide total dans sa tête, presque heureux d'être là, sur ce putain de toit. C'était comme s'il n'existait déjà plus, comme s'il n'avait plus aucun poids sur les épaules. Il se sentit doucement tomber en avant, l'air frais frappant son visage dans sa chute.

Ce fut le noir total.

La brise fit voler les feuilles des arbres, balayant le sol des feuilles mortes et autres déchets alors qu'un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages gris planant au-dessus de la grande ville sombre. Un léger bout de ciel bleu, même s'il était minuscule, ce fit voir derrière quelques nuages, annonçant la fin du mauvais temps. Parmi les bruits de moteur et les éclats de voix, des gazouillis d'oiseaux se firent entendre.

Antoine avait chassé ses vieux démons.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le mon OS Hanté par l'amour ! Voyez ça comme un acceptation du deuil, une note d'espoir ou au contraire de désespoir ^^ Sinon, selon vous, Mathieu est vraiment là où c'est l'imagination d'Antoine ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

.

 _ **FUTUR PROJET**_

.

- **L'Amant invisible :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks avec comme Pairing le Patron/OC(1) et Mathieu/OC(2). Elle est déjà terminée, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les chapitres. Le premier chapitre sortira le samedi dans deux semaines !

 **Résumé :**

 _Mathieu aime une fille, malgré son sale caractère. Il en est fou amoureux, mais Patron en aime une autre. Sa maladie qui jusqu'à là ne le dérangeait pas, commence à lui pourrir la vie, et l'entraîne dans une longue descente aux enfers. Agathe ne l'aide pas, elle est perdue dans une envie égoïste qui la ronge depuis longtemps, et ira jusqu'à profiter des faiblesses de son ami._

- **Poupée de chair et de sang** : Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Elle est encore en cour d'écriture. Je pense la sortir lorsque L'amant invisible sera terminée !

 **Résumé :**

 _Antoine s'est associé avec le Curry Club sur un nouveau projet : un film qu'il a écrit avec Mathieu et Claire. Ils se sont tous les trois beaucoup investis, et Antoine se sent capable de conclure avec Mathieu et ses grands yeux innocents. Mais tel Janus aux deux visages, son ami cache bien son jeu, et rien ne se passera comme prévu._

.

.

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu ^^ On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le premier chapitre de L'amant invisible ! N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon profil et à lire mes anciennes fanfictions !

 _ **(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)**_

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.

 **PUBLICITE :**

.

 _ **Page Facebook :**_

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : _Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club_ anciennement _Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel._

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

 **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :**

 _Facebook_ : Misse Curly

 _Twitter_ : mlle_curly

 _Instagram_ : mlle_curly

 _Tumblr_ : Mlle Curly

 _Wattpad_ : MlleCurly

 _AO3_ : MlleCurly

.

.


End file.
